Broken
by teito13
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have feelings for each other, but one thing keeps them from having a happily ever after: pride. Sasuke can't forget his brother and Naruto can't let Sasuke get revenge. Can they over come this or will it leave them broken? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back for more yaoi goodness! *does happy dance* I know, I haven't finished _Until the End_ yet, but the muse just died! D: and yeah that's all I have to say on that. So here's something brand new and I know _exactly _where it's going.

Ok, so about the fic:

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: kakairu, sasunaru, maybe some others eventually.

Rating: M for language, lemons/limes, mental and emotional abuse (we _all_ know that sasuke can be a bastard) and **YAOI aka HOMOSEXUAL LOVE! **Don't like it, don't read it. End of story.

Some quick notes: This story takes place when Naruto and sasuke are recovering in the hospitalfrom their fight on the water tower. Orochimaru was killed by the third hokage at the chuunin exams, so sasuke has not defected at this point in the story. I think everything else is basically the same with the story, but obviously with the snake man dead things will change, so you'll just have to get over it not being "canon."

Disclaimer: *sigh* no, but if I did… oh the possibilities!

**Broken**

**Chapter One**

"Ow, Ow," Naruto moaned, "Did Kakashi- sensei _really_ have to use that much force? Even my eyelids hurt!"

Naruto and Sasuke were currently roommates at the Konoha Hospital after Kakashi decided to use them as a means to remodel the water towers. Sakura had just left after three hours of fawning over Sasuke and how stupid Naruto was. This obviously set both the boys on edge.

"Shut up, dobe. I don't see why you're complaining. That stupid fox makes you heal faster than anyone else, so _you'll_ be fine in a few days," Sasuke snapped. "_I_, on the other hand, will be here for a month, _at least!_ So, I don't wanna here you complaining!"

Naruto could hear the underlying jealousy in Sasuke's words and it hurt more than the anger on the surface. He could not believe he had a crush on such a stupid bastard.

'_How dare he imply that it was a good thing that I'm stronger because of _her._' _

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

"Dammit teme! This end's here and now!"

"Oh? And how is that? We're bedridden!" Sasuke spat.

"Screw the fight! I'm talking about your jealousy!"

"_Me?_ Jealous of an idiot like _you?_"

"I'm not an idiot! I know you're jealous. I just don't know why! I'm a Jinchuuriki! A pariah! People are only polite because they fear me! I always have to make sure that _she_ can't get out! I'm hated and feared for something I didn't do! Sure, I have access to a shit load of chakra, but where does that get me? More hatred? I would give anything to be normal like you! But I can't without dying! Why would you want this?! What could possibly be worth the hatred of people I don't even know?!," Naruto took a deep breath after his rant. This was the first time he had told anyone his real feelings underneath his prankster persona. But that was ok. Sasuke could know how he really felt. He understood. He too was a social pariah because of his brother. He too was feared.

"So I can kill him," Sasuke barely whispered.

"Him? You mean Itachi?"

"Yes. I'm the only Uchiha left. Only I can get revenge. Only I can give him justice. Only I can-"

Naruto interrupted, "What good will revenge do you? Killing your brother won't fix things. It won't heal your pain. It only serves to make the wounds larger and keeps you from seeing that very thing that will heal that void is right before you."

"What would you understand?! You weren't there! You didn't see the bodies of your family in a sea of blood! You think I could just forgive that!... He betrayed the Clan and the village!"

"You're right I don't know what that's like. My parents were gone before I even knew who they where. And I didn't say you had to forgive him. For you that might never happen, what I said was for you to not seek revenge. You told me that he wanted you to try and kill him, right?

"hn."

"So just forget he ever existed! That's the greatest insult you can give him. Show him that he's not worthy of your wrath!"

"I can't just forget! He took everything from me! He- he came after you! He's trying to kill you! If I can't have revenge then let me at least kill him to protect you!"

Naruto blinked. Protect him? Sasuke and he could be called friends of sorts or even best friends, but the way he said that made it seem more than that. But no! Sasuke had a clan to revive and Naruto just couldn't give him that no matter how much he wanted to.

'_Wait. Wait. I'm getting waay ahead of myself. I can't be thinking of doing _that _with him! Damn that pervy jounin for leaving that pervy senin's books at Iruka's house! No. No. Focus Naru and find out what Sasuke means!_

"Protect me? Why would you need to do that personally? I know we're on the same team, but don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Not when it involves you."

"Excuse me? What the fu-"

"Don't ask me to explain. _You_ know what I mean."

"I don't thin-"

Sasuke leaned over the space between their beds and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. After returning to his side, Sasuke looked Naruto hard in the eyes. Both boys turned bright red and looked away.

"Get it now dobe?"

"Yes, b-but what about reviving your clan? What if someone finds out?"

"Do you really think the village would ever let the Uchiha clan be revived after my brother? And as far as the village is concerned we're just teammates. How we feel is none of their God dammed business. I have feeling for you and I'm sure you have them for me too."

"Y-yeah."

"Then there's no problem. Is there?"

"No," Naruto pouted. "But you don't have to look so smug. Keeping this between us means that as far as Sakura and Ino are concerned you're still on the market."

"Fuck."

"Sasuke-kun! Don't use language like that!"

The boys winced at the sound of Sakura reentering their room with, lo and behold, Ino in tow. Both girls immediately started a fight on who would sit at the end of Sasuke's bed, which allowed Naruto to wink at Sasuke. Sasuke, in a very un-Uchiha like way, retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

"PFFT"

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, giving one last shove and sending Ino to the floor.

"W-what? Y-yeah. Just a cough," Naruto stammered while trying to turn his laugh into a cough. Ino stared at him, trying to see if he needed some water. After a moment, the girls decided that he was just being his usual weird self. They turned to Sasuke and began to harass him in the hopes that they will become the next Mrs. Uchiha.

The rest of the day was filled with Naruto and Sasuke nodding every few minutes at Sakura and Ino as if they were listening to their words. They weren't, but they knew how to act like it. In reality they were lost in their own thoughts about what had occurred just before the chatterboxes walked in. The end of visiting was a welcome relief and the boys settled down for the night.

'_This is it. Just reach over and grab his hand. It's right there just go for it! He already kissed you, so just go for it!'_

'_**Wow kit. You're freaking out over a hand? What're going to do when things get more intense, hmm?'**_

'_Shut uupp! I'll think about it when I get there.'_

_Flick._

"Ow! Teme! You just flicked me in the head!"

"Dobe, you think to much. If you want to take my hand, just take it."

"I wasn't-"

_Stare._

"Fine!" Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Luckily the rooms are small and their beds where only a few inches apart, so they weren't uncomfortable.

"Night, teme."

"Night, dobe."

Yay! First chapter and a confession! Yeah yeah, I just love doing that :p but remember Sasuke is a giant douche bag and Naruto has a temper. Honestly it's more fun screwing with them when they're together. Plus awkward talks galore! *cheers* So don't worry about this one being put on hiatus, because I know exactly where it'll end up because it was supposed to be the original beginning. So it's already written, I just have to fill in the space in between and there is A LOT of it. Till next time!

Oh! Just in case you didn't realize _'this'_ is someone's thoughts and _**'this'**_ is the kyuubi.

~maddie


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys I am not in a happy mood because I have to rewrite this chapter. My computer decide to be a bitch, so here I am. *sigh* anyways on with the author's note!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, violence, Sasuke being a bastard, yada yada yada. You get the picture

Disclaimer: If you think I own _Naruto_, go get your head checked.

_**Broken**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sweet Freedom!" Naruto yelled, when he and Sasuke reached the entrance of Konoha Hospital. It had taken another two weeks for them to heal. Naruto ended up healing at the same rate as Sasuke because Kyuubi felt that they needed more "bonding time." Naturally, this pissed Naruto off, but he was also secretly pleased that she seemed accept Sasuke.

Naruto did a few stretches and punches before turning back to Sasuke with one of his "special" smiles. These smiles were the ones that were almost never seen, the real ones, the ones that were reserved for the ones that Naruto cared about the most. Sasuke had only seen a glimpse of this smile when Iruka or the Sandaime were involved, so he felt smug and slightly embarrassed that he was now part of this exclusive group. Of course the dobe had no clue that he had this smile.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just going to ask what we should do before we have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan."

"Hn. Train."

_'Stupid! You're alone with him and all you can say is train?!' mental smack._

Naruto's eye's lit up.

"Train? Yes! Let's! Let's! It's been ages! I'm gonna kick you ass!" At that he went bounding off to the training grounds.

_Sigh. 'Of course. Once a dobe, always a dobe. I should've known. He's more of a training buff than the freaks of spandex. Damn whoever pointed out that there was a fine line between love and hate! Obviously they never had to deal with this otherwise they would've said it was an abyss and we would all just accept it._

"Come _on_, teme!"

.~*~.

"Chidori!"

"Ahh! Teme! Why'd you use that?! You trying to kill me?!"

"No just beating you for the fifth time."

"Grr. I'll get you next time! The Great Uzumaki-dono always prevails!"

"Hai. Hai. Now come sit before you pass out, _dobe_."

The two boys sat beneath the sakura tree on the edge of the training grounds. They sat in peace watching the petals sway in the breeze. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers and Naruto used the excuse of chakra depletion to lay his head of Sasuke's shoulder. They lay like this for a few more minutes before Naruto ruined the moment by opening his fat mouth.

"Who's gonna be the uke?"

Sasuke choked, "What! Dobe, we're 12! Why are you even bringing this up?! You can't want to-"

"No! I don't want to until we're like 15! Ahh! Gross! Hentai! It's just that in the hospital I thought of that and now I can't stop thinking about it and it's driving me crazy and I tried asking Kyuubi, but she just laughed at me and said that it was obvious and that even an idiot like me could figure out! I mean how could that bitch laugh? What did she mean? Why didn't she explain! Here I am going to her with my problems and-"

"Wait. Wait," Sasuke cut in, "First of all, you can talk to the demon and it's a female!?"

"Yes and she's about as annoying as Sakura is when she steals you things and gloats about it to Ino. She also said to call her Kyuubi."

"Ok eww. Sakura did that? Fine kyuubi then. Secondly, just by you panic rant it's obvious who's uke."

"Who?"

"… You, dobe."

"WHHAAA!!!!! N-NO! WHY? HOW!"

"Because I'm me and I can."

"LIAR!"

To prove his point, Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground and fiercely kissed him. Naruto struggled for a moment before giving complete dominance of the kiss to Sasuke. Sasuke deepened the kiss by running his tongue over Naruto's pulling it into his mouth. Naruto groaned. The kiss ended when both boys ran out of air. Sasuke smirked.

"Face it, dobe, I'm seme and you love it," Sasuke whispered.

_**'It's true, kit.'**_

"I can still beat your ass," was all that Naruto could say, but it was a sign that he relented.

"Hn."

"SASUKE-KUUNN!"

_Wham. _All that Sakura and Kakashi saw as they entered the training grounds was Sasuke flying away from the sakura tree after being punched by Naruto. Sakura figured that they had gotten into another fight and went over to berate Naruto, since it was obviously all his fault. Kakashi being the pervert that he is knew what really happened.

_'Oh I can't wait to tell my little dolphin-chan about this! We'll have to keep an eye on those two.'_

"-Could've sent him back to the hospital, you baka!"

"Maa. Maa. They were just sparring Sakura-chan. Now since Naruto and Sasuke were just released from the hospital, Tsunade-sama has assigned team seven to in-village missions only."

"What! But that'll be dumb stuff like picking up trash and finding lost cats! It'll be like we're genin all over again!" Naruto whined.

"Humph. Well we wouldn't have gotten these missions if you hadn't gotten into a fight with Sasuke-kun on the water tower!"

"How is that my fault! _He_ started it!"

"Only because you were annoying him like always and he finally snapped!"

Naruto gaped like a fish. That was so far from the truth that he was speechless. Even Sasuke admitted that the fight had been his fault. And the stubborn Uchiha could admit that he was in the wrong, there was no way in hell that it had been Naruto's fault.

"Bitch," Sasuke muttered, so only Naruto could hear. He sniggered. Even though Naruto thought of her as a sister, they could be bitches too.

"Maa. Maa. Sakura-chan, that's all in the past. Now Saito-san has lost her cat, Mimi, and we-"

Naruto groaned, "I knew it!"

There! Now before you guys go all "you messed up" I'm making team seven actually pass the chuunin exam.

I really hope this is as good as the first time I wrote it and I think it is since I remember what I wrote.

Now there are three things I need to say here since no one reads profiles:

1) A Naruto related plot bunny came and smacked me in my sleep, so I'll be starting a kakashi/ iruka AU fic soon. Be on the watch.

2) I might be restarting _Until the end_. The plot bunnies are sticking their little noses out.

3) I began betaing the story How a Stray Finds a Home by Neko's Revenge, so check it out and give her some love. It's a yullen fic.

As you can see I'll be very busy with this and school, so don't get to upset if I can't update very often. Until next time!

~maddie


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! So sorry for not updating this for five months. School has been so hectic. :O Anyway, no worries because I have up to chapter seven already written in my book of life (it's really just a spiral notebook where I write my stories) I just need to type them up.

Disclaimer: oh how I wish!

Now on to the story!

***

Broken

Chapter three

Naruto sat down on the stool between Sasuke and Sakura at Ichiruka's with a huff. "I swear if I have to find one more cat or make another leaf pile, I'm gonna explode! I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down, dobe. In a week, we'll be back to regular missions."

"But that's seven days from now!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If it makes you fell better, I heard from Tsunade-sama that our next mission is to escort some diplomat back to the village of the forest. _And_ we leave within the week."

"Oh yeah! Big mission! Jii-san, I want a kitsune ramen!" While old man ichiruka was making the ramen, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"So why were you late?"

"Ah, I just went to see Iruka-sensei. Hehe." Naruto nervously ruffled his hair.

"Naruto, why are you blushing?" Sakura asked, taking a bite of her ramen.

"I-I'm not blushing! It's the steam from my ramen! It's hot!"

Sasuke look at Naruto strait in the eye. "Dobe. You are the worst liar I've ever seen. Spit it out."

Under Sasuke's fierce gaze, Naruto blurted, "I saw Kakashi-sensei kissing Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke and Sakura choked on their food.

"Whaat!" They both shouted.

"They were kissing! That pervert with my dad! What does he see in him?!"

"Well," Sakura said, "They do say that opposites attract."

"I wonder what that perverted sannin would think?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Gah! No! No! No! He can never find out! If he finds out, he'll write about it! And if he writes about it, he'll make _me_ read it! Swear to me that you'll never let him find out! Swear it!

Sasuke and Sakura nodded vigorously. "We swear!"

.~*~.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei always late!"

"Maybe he was busy with Iru-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Teme, if you want to live."

"Hn."

"Naruto! Stop threatening Sasuke-kun!"

_Poof. _ "Ohiyo!"

"You're late!"

"Maa. Maa. Gomen. I was on my way when a cute little dolphin-"

"Ok! We get it. Can you just tell us why you called us out here?"

Kakashi noticed the slight blushes and how none of them would look him in the eye.

'_Hehe. Looks like little Naru-chan really did see us and he spilled.'_

"Maa. I just got a new mission. We need to escort a Nase Yamato-chan back to her home in the forest village.

"Ne Ne! Kakashi-sensei! Let me guess! There are people trying to kidnap her and hold her for ransom!"

_Sigh. _"Yes, that's right Naruto. The mission will take two weeks, so pack accordingly. We'll be leaving at seven tomorrow morning. That is all." _Poof._

"Honestly," Sakura said, "Couldn't he have sent Pakkun to tell us? _He_ would've been on time."

"Because, he can be as big an idiot as dobe here. And he likes to screw with us."

"Teme."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Since we practically have the day off, how about we go on a date?"

"No. I'm leaving. Dobe?"

"I want to talk to Iruka-sensei."

"Hn. Figures. Well, don't be late," Sasuke said.

"But what if I get lost again?"

"I'm making you dinner, so just follow your nose."

"Ehh?! Naruto, you're going to Sasuke-kun's house?! Where he lives! Alone?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Uh, yes?" Naruto was so stunned that it came out like a question.

"Why wasn't I invited?! Aren't we all on the same team!"

"W-well you see…" Naruto was in panic mode.

"This doesn't involve team participation and I don't want you there," Sasuke interrupted. He really was better at the whole surly, rude thing.

"Why not!" Sakura asked, developing the belligerent attitude she used on Naruto.

"Because we're going to look at porn."

…

"WHAT!" Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes bugged out.

"N-no we're not! That emo bastard's lying! Sakura-chan I-"

_Bam._ Naruto flew into Sasuke and both fell to the ground in a dusty heap. Naruto could feel blood pouring out of his nose.

"Sakura-chan! Why!"

"How dare you corrupt Sasuke-kun! Porn?! You two are worse than the perverted sannin! Boys are gross!" Sakura stormed off towards Ino's house to further vent her rage. Naruto and Sasuke were still sitting in the middle of the road.

"Now why'd you go and say something like that?! Look at my nose!" Sasuke cringed at the blood still oozing. Facial injuries tended to hurt more, especially ones to the nose. Sasuke pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to Naruto's nose.

"Ok, maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but on the plus side it got rid of her."

"And it got my nose broken! I'm thrilled at your brilliance."

"Hey, hey. Cut the sarcasm, that's my job. Besides it's not broken, just bruised."

"Yeah, I'm sure that makes it all better now that my beautiful face is ruined."

"Only for a week."

"Not helping."

"Ok. Ok." Sasuke took a quick look around to see if anyone was looking and then gave Naruto a quick kiss. "Does that help?"

"No. I'm not a pervert like you. I want enough ramen tonight to make my stomach explode. Then I'll forgive you."

"Shit. I knew it. _Fine_. I needed to get rid of the extra food before we left anyways."

"Ne, Sasuke do I really have to wear something besides orange for this mission?"

"Yes."

"But _why_?" Naruto whinned.

"Because it makes you stick out like a sore thumb and this mission is dangerous enough without you being walking target practice for the enemy."

"So you're worried about me?"

"Hn."

"You could've just said so, you know."

"Hn." "Yeah, yeah. You're not good with emotions, so you go all grunty, blah, blah, blah."

"Hn."

"I love you, too. Now go make me some ramen!"

***

Again so sorry I've been AWOL. I will update more often since I pretty much have the rest of this written out. Then I will work on my other stories… and a new one.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here we are with another chapter. And a happy late St Patrick's Day! Woot! Kiss me I'm Irish! (well partly) So the story's beginning to move along and I think it'll top out at around twelve chapters. So there's going to be some drama! Dun dun dun! Now on to the chapter!

Warning: This is rated M and depicts a gay relationship. Don't like it? Get the hell out. All flames will be used to hang you in effigy. ^^

Disclaimer: Why must you mock me dammit!!!!!!

***

Broken

Chapter four

Sasuke and Naruto were the first ones to arrive at the gate the next morning. Sasuke had been successful in temporarily getting rid of the orange jumpsuit. Naruto was now sporting the standard ninja uniform, courtesy of Iruka.

"I look like Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn. At least you blend."

"I swear I'll wear less orange, if I never have to wear this outfit again!"

"Deal." In all honesty, Naruto did look incredibly stupid in that get up.

"Thank god! Ne, ne. Sasuke!"

"What dobe?"

"Do you think Nase-san will be pretty? I hope she is!"

"Oh? And why is that?" Sasuke hissed. Yes, hissed. His boyfriend just said he wanted to be with a pretty girl. Sasuke had a right to be a little bitchy.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to be around someone ugly for a week."

"Shallow."

"Shut it! Think about it, the second this chick sees you, she'll become another one of your stalkers. And if she's pretty, Sakura-chan will see her as a threat. They'll be so busy trying to one up each other that they'll completely ignore you."

"… I hope she's gorgeous."

"Who's gorgeous? Me?" Sakura had chosen this exact moment to show up.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!"

"Naruto! … What happened to your clothes?"

"He set them on fire."

"Teme!"

"Naruto, you really should be more careful."

"But, but…"

"Maa. Maa. You're all here. Good."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're… on time?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It happens sometimes."

"So where is she?" Naruto asked, jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Oh right! This is Nase Yamato-san. Nase-san, this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They will be the ones escorting you home." Kakashi indicated to the girl standing slightly behind him. She was around the same age as team seven, had long blond hair and blue eyes. Sasuke and Naruto let out an inner cheer. She was prettier than Sakura. It was going to be a good mission.

.~*~.

It was the worst mission _ever._ By the time they left the now dubbed 'ultimate Sasuke stalker' in the care of her parents even Naruto wished for a lost cat mission. True to his prediction the two girls competed with each other for Sasuke's affection.

Unfortunately, those competitions involved cooking, cleaning, and healing, with an emphasis on doing this for Sasuke. As the team's medic, Sakura was brilliant at healing. She was a compulsive cleaner and a decent cook, since she, Naruto and Sasuke rotated on these chores during missions.

The problem was when Yamato attempted these things. Her father was rich and they had servants to do everything for them. The girl couldn't even boil water. Sasuke found that out when she tried to wash his clothes and ended up setting them on fire. With Naruto restraining him, he asked (yelled) her how she managed to do so. She mumbled something about how the water disappeared, so the clothes just sat in the pot. Her medical skills were worse. Three days into the mission, Naruto cut his hand with a kunai he was sharpening. Even though he tried to tell that he was fine and healed fast, Sasuke was five feet away. She had to impress him. Five minutes later, after pouring half the bottle of undiluted alcohol onto the cut, Naruto's hand was slowly turning purple from the tightness of the bandage. He had also passed out. When Sakura returned to the camp, she yelled at Yamato for an hour, while Sasuke cut off the bandage and attempted to revive Naruto.

As for her cooking attempt… well let's just say that Sasuke can no longer look at a cabbage without flinching and trying to destroy it.

.~*~.

Hidden Village of the Forest

"Never again! First, the Zabuza incident and now the epitome of dumb blond. We are never doing an escorting mission again!"

"She even made you look smart, dobe."

"Teme."

Naruto and Sasuke were walking around the village. They had a day in order to resupply themselves for the journey back to Kohona. Sakura was restocking her medical kit and as and as she said "idiot proofing it." This left the two boys with food duty and Naruto was careful not to mention certain vegetables. As they were walking past the fruit seller they over heard a conversation between two customers.

"Did you see? …"

"Those eyes! So red! … Looked like a missing nin…"

"… just walked into the forest…"

Sasuke stopped dead and turned toward the path heading into the forest.

"Sasuke, don't. It might not even be him. It's not worth it. Please, let's just go."

All Sasuke said was, "I have to know," before disappearing into the forest.

"Shit! Teme, you idiot!" Naruto ran into the forest after him. It was silent and there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! If only Kakashi-sensei were here, then we could've used Pakkun. But _noo_, his little dolphin got 'sick.' Stupid, lazy jounin. Sasuke!" Naruto wandered around the forest making as much noise as possible, hoping that Sasuke would mistake him for his prey. It wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but it was all that Naruto had come up with. After an hour of fruitless searching, Naruto was ready to give up and wait for Sasuke to return on his own. Suddenly, a harsh cry broke the silence.

'_Sasuke!'_ Naruto rushed toward the sound. He came to a small clearing and in the center was Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was trapped in the mangekyo sharingan, most likely reliving the death of his clan, since that was Itachi's favorite way to torture him. Naruto threw three shirken at him. Itachi dodged all of them, but it managed to break his concentration. Sasuke fell to his knees gasping for air and tears streaming down his face.

"Oh look, otouto, we have another guest. Come here little Kyuubi and join the fun." Naruto slowly made his way toward Sasuke, keeping an eye on Itachi's body.

"Bastard. What do you want from him?!"

"Him? Nothing. What I want is the monster inside of you."

"Then just kill me and be done with it! You're stronger than me! You could do it easily! So, why do you keep toying with us?!"

"Because I like watching my cute little otouto suffer and you're his weakness. If I killed you now all the fun would be over and I like this game. It's a fine balance, but it makes the job all the better."

"I'll … kill … you … if you … touch him," Sasuke panted, "I won't … let you … hurt him."

A sadistic grin spread over Itachi's face. "Really now? I'd like to see you try." He threw all of Naruto's shirken back at him. Before Naruto could react, he felt something heavy hit him.

Naruto caught Sasuke before he could hit the ground. The shirken were barely visible in his back. Images of ice mirrors and sebon flying from everywhere flashed across Naruto's mind.

"SASUKE!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like he could stop me."

Naruto glared at Itachi, hate coursing through his veins. "Bastard."

"Yes," he hissed, "Hate me more and come after me with my otouto. Make this game exciting. Little Kyuubi." Naruto didn't bother chasing him, when Itachi disappeared into the forest. Naruto knew he couldn't win and Sasuke was in danger. He could feel the blood coming from Sasuke's wounds, soaking into his pants.

'_Shit I have to get him to Sakura quickly.'_

"N-naruto," Sasuke whispered, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-no, but Sas-"

"Good." Sasuke tried to raise his hand to Naruto, but his strength gave out. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he began to lose consciousness.

"Sasuke! Come on, stay awake! Don't worry, Sakura-chan'll fix you right up." Naruto lifted Sasuke onto his back and began running back to the inn.

'_Sakura-chan, please, please, please be in your room.'_ Naruto was gasping for air by the time he reached her door. He pounded his fist on it screaming, "Sakura-chan! Open up! It's Sasuke!" The door flew open.

"Naruto what are you-" She caught site of his bloody clothes, Sasuke and gasped. "Sasuke-kun! What happened?!"

"No time." Naruto shoved past her and lay Sasuke face down on the bed. "He's dying! You have to fix him!" Sakura quickly gathered her medical supplies and began cutting away Sasuke's shirt to expose the wounds fully.

"These are nearly embedded completely! Who had the strength to do this?"

"It doesn't matter! Just fix him!" Naruto pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Yes it does! If our mission is compromised-"

"It has nothing to do with the mission or you! Now stop your fucking meddling and concentrate on fixing him!" Naruto screamed. Sakura stared at him from her place next to the bed for a few seconds before coming back to herself.

"Y-you're right. It's not important right now." She began to slowly work the shirken from Sasuke's back. Naruto couldn't handle it and walked out of the room. Back in his room, he began to wash the blood from his hands. It swirled in the water, turning it a deep red. Naruto stared at it, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sasuke … why? Why!" He sobbed. "You can't die! I'll never forgive you do!"

.~*~.

Three AM

Sakura closed the door to her room with a sigh. It had taken all of her skills, but she had managed to stop the bleeding and close Sasuke's wounds. He was currently heavily sedated, but he was going to make a full recovery.

"I'll have to send word to Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei, telling them that we've been delayed," she spoke aloud to herself, "but I'm worried about leaving Sasuke-kun alone."

"I'll watch him."

Sakura whipped around, a kunai at the ready, toward the voice. Naruto was leaning against the wall.

"Naruto! You scared me."

"Sorry. I'll look after Sasuke tonight. You send word, then get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just go."

"Okay." Sakura walked down the hall after hearing the blunt dismissal in Naruto's voice.

Naruto walked into the silent room and sat in the chair next to Sasuke's bed. He was sleeping. Naruto grabbed his hand and laid his head down. He listened to Sasuke's breathing and every once in a while Sasuke would wince lightly. Naruto drifted slowly off to the sound of Sasuke's steady heartbeat.

.~*~.

Eleven AM

Naruto woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Morning, dobe."

"Sasuke!" Naruto was trying to process the sight in front of him. Sasuke was siting up with a tray of food on his lap.

"Sakura just brought this in. She's coming back in a minute with yours."

Naruto's mouth hung open slightly. His brain was going in slow motion, trying to get rid of the last dregs of sleep. There was Sasuke looking all chipper, not guilty in the slightest that he had just put his boyfriend through the most traumatic experience of his life… for the second time. His brain was working now and Naruto could feel his temper flaring up. When in doubt, get angry.

"You…you…"

"Yes?"

"YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking?! Jumping in front of me like some martyr!"

"I was trying to save you! That's what people do when the person they love is in danger!" Sasuke was starting to get angry and defensive. Who wanted to get yelled at after almost dying?

"Oh, don't you dare pull the love card! That shit ain't gonna fly, bastard!"

"What the fuck does that mean?!"

"Did you even think about me?!"

"Of course! That's why I did it!"

"And that's why you're an idiot! How do you think I felt, thinking that you were going die again?! For fuck's sake! Wasn't Haku almost killing you enough?!"

"If I hadn't you would've-"

"What? Died? I'm a ninja too, Sasuke, I'm not that weak. I have the goddamned kyuubi in me! I can take more injuries and still heal faster."

Sasuke paused. He forgot about that. He had only thought that he had to protect Naruto, like he was some…girl. Whoa. Sasuke was sure to never mention that, unless he wanted Naruto to finish what Itachi started. Naruto had started to hiccup and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. This was just too many emotions for him to deal with at one time.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I forgot. I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I'm not a girl, Sasuke. Promise me that you'll keep that in mind and don't do this to me again. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Promise." Naruto cracked a smile and hugged Sasuke."

"Uh, there's one more thing I have to tell you and it's a little weird."

"What, dobe?"

"Kyuubi wants to talk to you when we get back to Kohona."

Sasuke sighed. "Well I guess that's understandable…wait…what?"

"Kyuubi. You know the demon inside me."

"I know what it is. But what do you mean by talk? How is that supposed to work?"

"Oh, that's easy." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Just use your sharingan to look into my soul and then I'll take you to her."

"Use the sharigan."

"Yes."

"And look into your soul."

"Yup."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

…

"How is that easy!?"

"I don't know! You're the genius with the comma eyes! I'm just the messenger and the message has been delivered."

"Che. You've got to be the world's most difficult boyfriend."

"That's rich coming from the emo king."

"Sasuke-kun's not an emo!"

"Food! I mean Sakura-chan! Welcome back." The arrival of breakfast effectively ended the conversation. This left Sasuke to wonder in silence just what the kyuubi wanted from him.

***

Whew! Another chapter finished. I was going to post this on st. patty's but I was distracted by corned beer and cabbage. Ugh, my tooth hurts so bad! I bet I'm gonna need a root canal when I go to the dentist on Monday. Wish me luck with that. Till next time lovelies! Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovelies! Did you miss me? So sorry for the wait, but life decided to smack me. Curse you work! Anyways on to the chapter!**

**Warnings: you've been warned**

**Disclaimer: would I be here if I did?**

**Broken**

**Chapter five**

"Oh God! That was horrible!"

"It wasn't that bad, dobe."

"Hey teme, your face looks like a tomato."

"Urusai! I was just grilled by the demon mother hen from hell and now we have to see the pink spawn!"

They had just finished "the talk" with kyuubi. For the most part, it was the usual boyfriend meets boyfriend's mom. Except for the fact that "mom" was a demon. With no real body. There were the typical threats of "I'll be watching you" and "if you hurt him…" Sasuke took these seriously, since the kyuubi really is always watching.

"Can't believe that thing's female," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto sniggered. "Well duh."

"_Oh_ _so sorry! I _haven't had twelve years to get used to the idea and it's not like gender was ever talked about when it came to the kyuubi."

"But I said she whenever I talked about her!"

"Che. I thought you were being stupid."

"Wha-!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What does she even what?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shrugged and shouted, "Hi Sakura-chan!"

Saskura ignored him and ran right up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, your always so quiet and angry. What's with those frowny eyebrows?"

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan! He's not angry. He's embarrassed," Naruto crowed. Oh this was sweet revenge.

"Embarassed? Why? Ne Ne, tell me!"

I just had to deal with someone." He was so going to kill Naruto.

"And it wasn't me this time!"

"Technically."

Sakura looked between the two of them. "Oh! You guys are hiding something! Well I'll find out. I always do."

Sasuke ignored her. There was no way she would figure it out if she still thought he was her prince charming. "What do you want Sakura? Hokage-sama already gave me a clean bill of health."

"Oh no. It has nothing to do with that. I have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?" Sasuke could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Well your birthday is coming up…"

"What about it Sakura-chan?" Naruto had spent a month saving money to take Sasuke to his favorite restaurant. He had the feeling that Sakura was going to try to mess that up.

"And Ino and I want to throw you a party!"

'_No! I gave up so much ramen!'_

"No."

'_Yes! The ramen will not be sacrificed in vain! Thank God for anti-social Uchihas!'_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura couldn't believe he actually said no… to her face.

"I don't want a party. I want to be alone."

"Alone? But-"

"No party. And I won't really be alone. I'm sure the dobe will show up to bother me."

'_Wow ego blow. Did he have to put it like that?'_

"Just Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's have a party with just team seven!"

"No."

"No!"

"No."

**ok this chapter was really short, but don't worry the next one will make up for it. I promise. Kukuku. Till next time, ja!**

**~maddie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Well here it is, the next chapter of broken. *****cheers***** so just to let you guys know, this chapter does take place after a time skip. They're about 15 now. Now, on to the story!**

**Warnings: look at the rating, now think about what that means. Are you old enough to read this story? Do you want to read a story of this rating? If you answered no to either of these, hit the back button. Constructive criticism is wonderful. Flames will be used to make s'mores.**

**Disclaimer: oh how I wish I owned it!**

Broken

Chapter Six

"No. No. No. No."

"Teme, shut up. It's too late. You promised Sakura-chan three years ago."

"I was hoping that she'd have forgotten by now."

Naruto and Sasuke were on their way to Sasuke's "surprise 15th birthday party" at Sakura's house.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. She's been waiting for the great Uchiha Sasuke's coming of age since she was five."

"But I rarely speak to her!"

"Ahh, but you speak to her more than you speak to the girls, so it gives her hope."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I mean, did it ever occur to them that I just might be gay?"

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're _so _flamboyant!"

"Yeah well I look pretty gay in this get up that Ino and Sakura pushed on me."

Naruto laughed. "Especially the butt bow. _Real_ classy."

"Har. Har. You know Halloween's over, right?" _Sigh. _"You'd better have gotten me a damn good present to compensate for this night of hell."

Naruto thanked any god that it was dark when his face turned into a tomato.

"I-it is!"

"Hn."

'_Oh! I hope… No. No. Don't! Naruto would never! Not on his own.'_

Both boys stayed silent the rest of the way to Sakura's house. They rand the doorbell and while they were waiting Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Leave me to the wolves and no ramen for a week."

"Aye. Aye, Captain!"

The door opened and the first wolf sprang. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura had launched herself at him.

Having practiced counter attacks to keep Sasuke from killing her, Naruto jumped into action.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto made his own launch attack. Sakura let go of Sasuke to avoid him. Plan Success.

"Ack! Naruto! You're going to mess up my hair!"

"But Sakura-chaan!"

"No buts! I let you come late, because you said that you could get Sasuke-kun to show. Now that he's here, _three hours late_, we can finally get this party started."

The boys followed her into the house. They counted themselves lucky that they didn't end up with a black eye. Or more likely, that Naruto didn't end up with one.

"Hey Everyone! Sasuke-kun's here!"

"Happy 15th birthday, Sasuke!" Everyone chorused.

"Hn." _'God, this is gonna suck.'_

"Whoo! Come on, teme! Let's party!"

.~*~.

Uchiha hissy fits aside the party was wild. Sakura and Ino had pulled out all the stops. Ino had arranged all the flowers and Sakura… well she provided her house and hired the best caterer. Sometime around ten, Kiba finally managed to spike the drinks. From then on all hell broke loose.

Gaara, a little red-faced, had disappeared with Neji. Kiba was trying to convince Akamaru to sing a karaoke duet with him. The dog just looked confused. Ino was yelling at Chouji for eating the roses. Sakura was crying on Sai's shoulder mumbling about Sasuke cutting his hair. And Sasuke and Naruto watched this all for future blackmail. Because of kyuubi, it took a lot for Naruto to get drunk and Sasuke was an Uchiha. Nerves of steel. Of course that didn't stop him from throwing a fit when Temari offered him a cabbage roll. He could still here Naruto chuckling over it. They quietly observed as Temari tried to drag a passed out, or maybe just sleeping, Shikamaru from the middle of the floor.

"Well this isn't that bad."

"Depends on who we're talking about, doesn't it?"

Nartuo ruffled his hair nervously. "Say teme, do you think that, well, we could go somewhere quieter so I can umm give you your gift?"

"Hn."

Naruto's face lit up and he grabbed Sasuke's hand, leading him through the house. Yes, Naruto could speak Uchiha. On the way they found out where Gaara and Neji had disappeared. Sasuke gave Neji a silent cheer. Naruto led him to the balcony.

"Ok close your eyes and no peeking!"

Even though his eyes were closed, Sasuke could feel Naruto's chakra shift. Well that explained why he didn't see Naruto with anything. He was obviously summoning it.

"Ok. Open."

When Sasuke opened his eyes, all his Uchiha pride flew out the window. Naruto was holding a plain black katana with the Uchiha crest on the hilt. It was an exact replica of his father's sword. The one that was passed down thorugh all the clan heads. The one that Itachi had destroyed.

"Naruto, how-" Oh yeah, he was getting choked up.

"I know how much you resent being the last of the clan, but I also know how much pride for the clan you still carry. An-and being with me means that you can never restore the clan. So I thought that this is the least I could do."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto in a tight embrace, the sword caught between them.

"Even if being with you means that the Uchiha clan dies with me, I wouldn't change it. You know me better than anyone. I love you, dobe."

"I love you, too. And there's one more part to my gift."

"More?" Naruto leaned up and whispered quietly in Sasuke's ear.

"Are you sure?" Naruto bit his lip and nodded. Sasuke took a tighter hold of Naruto and formed the fastest transportation jutsu of his life.

.~*~.

They appeared in Sasuke's room. The blinds were open, allowing enough moonlight to see by. Sasuke could see Nartuo shifting around nervously and stealing glances at the bed.

_Sigh._ "Naruto, are you sure you're ready?"

Naruto jumped slightly. "Of course! I promised, remember!"

"I won't hold you to that if you're not ready."

"But I am!"

"Then why do you look like you're facing the executioner's block?"

"Because you're just standing there! Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Leave it to Naruto to say something stupid that would lead to a fight on _this_ night. This was supposed to be special.

"Like what?" Sasuke shouted. His eye was beginning to twitch.

"I don't know! All I have to go on are those stupid Icha Icha novels!"

"What makes you think that I know more?"

"Because you're you! You need a plan for everything! You always have a plan!"

"Well not this time!" His face was red and the sharingan was activated. Yeah Sasuke was pissed… and embarrassed. "How can I possibly have a plan for this?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Wing it?"

Naruto blinked. _'Did he really just say wing it?'_

"Umm yeah. That's good. Let's… wing it," Naruto said. He could see Sasuke begin to calm down, though his sharingan was still activated.

"You're going to be a pervert and record all this aren't you?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. The predator was in hunt mode.

'_Damn these bipolar Uchiha's.'_

Sasuke began backing Naruto to the bed. "Why wouldn't I? You only get one first time."

Naruto felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell on it with a thump. He quickly scooted to the middle. Sasuke followed, looking very cat-like.

'_Oh shit! The pervert's come out. Damn you Icha Icha!'_

Sasuke was now straddling him. Naruto could feel himself beginning to react. Okay, so maybe the pervy Sasuke act was also around because of that. Seriously, Sasuke was damn sexy when he did that and he knew it. He leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Am I turning you on?"

Naruto gulped, audibly. "Yes."

Sasuke's smirk got wider. "Good." He gently nipped Naruto's earlobe and inwardly chuckled when he heard Naruto let out a small whimper. Just because they never went all the way, didn't mean they didn't know each other's sensitive spots.

Naruto retaliated by sucking on the curse mark on Sasuke's neck, making him shiver. They nipped and kissed their way to their lips. Their tongue's fought for dominance and as usual Naruto lost. Their hands began to remove clothes. Sasuke loved the easily removed jumpsuit, orange aside, and Naruto was beginning to really hate that butt bow.

As soon as they were both naked, Sasuke's hands really began to roam. One ghosted over a nipple, making Naruto gasp softly. Sasuke rolled and pinched the nipple between two fingers, getting a louder gasp. Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke's making him elicit a gasp of his own. Sweat was forming on their brows and the gasps became moans. Sasuke's free hand traveled down Naruto's ass, a finger slowing circling his entrance before slipping in. Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the intrusion.

'_Ok this feels really weird.'_

Sasuke moved his finger in and out, till the ring of muscles loosened a bit. He added a second and third. He began to stroke Naruto's length. It looked like those Icha Icha novels were proving to be good for something.

Naruto began to pant. "Sasuke, please!" He knew what was coming and he wanted it. Bad.

"Not yet." Sasuke's voice was strained. His control was slowly unwinding.

"Please! I want you! I need you!"

"You're not ready." God this idiot was going to be the death of him.

"Yes I am! Just do it!" Naruto's senses had long since left him.

Sasuke felt his control snap like a twig. "Fine!" He removed his fingers, hooked Naruto's legs over his shoulders, and in one swift movement shoved his entire length into Naruto. It was very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"Ow! It fucking hurts! What the hell!"

"I told you! God, quit squirming! You're making it worse!" Naruto stilled. He had tears in the corners of his eyes and his body was quivering. Sasuke kissed his tears away and rubbed his arms.

"Shh just breath. I won't do anything till you're ready. _Really_ ready."

'_God! Please let me hold out that long! He feels so good!'_

Naruto nodded and concentrated on relaxing. It was really weird having Sasuke inside him, but a good weird. He could feel himself relaxing around Sasuke and shifted slightly. That made him shiver.

'_Ok that felt good.'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a nod. Sasuke slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back in.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke repeated the motion a little quicker.

"Ahh! Sasuke, more!"

Sasuke set a pace that had them both panting. Naruto could feel himself rubbing against Sasuke's stomach and the pressure building.

"Sasuke, I'm cumming!"

"Me too." With a lucky thrust, he hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto let out a loud scream and climaxed. Sasuke came seconds later when Naruto clamped around him. Sasuke collapsed and rolled to his side, so he wouldn't crush Naruto. They lay there all sweaty and sticky for a while, getting their breath back.

"Well that could've been better," Naruto said.

"Thanks captain obvious."

"Ok and it was pretty much my fault. But I'm happy."

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused. First, Naruto was apologizing and second he was happy about it. Did he hit his head or something?

"We're each other's first and now we really belong to each other and no one can ever change that."

Sasuke bent over and softly kissed him. "You really do have your cute moments."

**Whew. Glad that's over. Wow seven pages on word. Yeah sorry if they're a little OCC especially Sasuke, but come on you know there's a big softie hiding in there. Oh I feel so bad for what I'm going to do to them… yes check the genre and hide if you were expecting all fluff and rainbows. Anyways the next chapter will be the morning after. Kukuku. Which means I get to be spaztastic for just a bit longer.**

**Man life has been hell since I last updated. Seriously, who knew that having someone close to you who's an alcoholic could be so mentally painful. Well this is my life now, so gotta just keep on going.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back from the abyss! So sorry I've been away, but RL just got crazy and I got emo. But now I'm all good… well at least good enough to get you to put away the pitchforks. Now on to the morning after!**

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

"I hate you."

"Lies."

"… You're not my favorite person right now."

"Fair enough."

Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards the bridge to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi. Tsunade had suspended all chuunin missions for the day, because she figured that everyone who went to Sasuke's party would be hung over. After so many injuries that occurred the day after, she had made this a permanent fixture in procedure. Not to mention that when she was present at a party, she would also be hung over the following day and had no wish to dispatch missions. Team seven was looking forward to the recovery day, but Kakashi had told them to be at the bridge at the end of their last mission. So, they had woken up before the sun and set off to probable torture.

Sakura was probably going to be pissed that Naruto and Sasuke had skipped out early on the party, unless she never realized that it was Sai she was falling over. Either way Sasuke was hoping for some good blackmail and to torture her because _he_ didn't have a hangover. Naruto just wanted no one to figure out that it wasn't his head that hurt. They approached the bridge and saw Sakura nursing what looked to be a major hangover. They had no idea how she managed to roll out of bed and make it here before them, but Sasuke was positively gleeful that she looked to be in pain. Naruto would've tried to curb Sasuke, so that no tears would ensue. But if it took Sakura crying to keep the heat off him, well then he would make sure it happened. The first step was to make her headache worse.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, making Sakura flinch. As they got closer, Naruto went in for the kill. Unintentionally insulting her looks and then having Sasuke run with it tended to make her burst into tears for hours. "Wow! You look like crap!" Now queue the tears.

"Oh God! Someone kill me! Sasuke-kun, please give me brain damage!"

Sasuke raised a brow. That hadn't happened before. Her trying to kill Naruto, yes, but never her asking to be killed. This was a first. Something must've happened after they left. Sasuke mentally cackled; he could feel the blackmail coming. Now all he had to do was pretend to sympathize.

"Come on, you've gotten wasted before. Why do you look like the world's about to end?"

"I made out with Sai at the party!"

…

"Sai?" The boys shouted at once.

"Yes," Sakura answered in a small voice. Naruto was, for once, stunned into complete silence and was gapping like a fish. Sasuke was the first to recover and asked the all-important question that Naruto was trying to force out.

"Why?"

Sakura blushed before launching into her story. The boys figured that she subconsciously knew that they were the sassy gay friends that she always wished for, minus the sassy. Only Ino got more of "life according to Sakura" than they did.

"Well you see, I was _really_ drunk and when I saw Sai sitting on the couch I thought he was Sasuke-kun. So I started crying because his hair was so short. And then I started crying even harder, when I figured out that it was Sai. He then said something awkward like he usually does and that sort of startled me out of my crying jag. So there I was staring at him and my drunk brain gave me word vomit and I just blurted out, 'You're really hot!', like it was just a normal thing. I mean sure I thought it and, yeah, he's more approachable than Sasuke-kun. And Ino told me that she totally caught him staring at me a few times, but he's Sai! But if that's not bad enough, I just started making out with him! The only thing that stopped me was passing out! I woke up next to him on the couch! We snuggled!" Sakura took a large breath and waited for Naruto and Sasuke's brains to catch up with her speed speech.

"Maa Sakura, does this mean that you and Sai are a couple now?" Kakashi had silently appeared during Sakura's story. He waited until the perfect opportunity to scare his chuunin team. It was one of the perks of having one.

"AHH!" they all screamed. Sasuke flinched, Sakura jumped, hitting Naruto, and Naruto ended up on the ground.

"Ah! My ass! Why, God, why?" Sakura and Kakashi looked at him like he had grown a second head. He had not fallen that hard. Sasuke covered up his blush by helping Naurto up. He prayed that Naruto wouldn't dig himself into a deeper hole. If the elders found out about them, they would be separated. Naruto would most likely be thrown into a dark cell and Sasuke would be married off and commanded to make babies. They still couldn't tell who would be worse off, if this should ever occur.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked. She desperately wanted the focus to be off her Sai-scapades. Pain gave Naruto word vomit.

"It's all stupid Sasuke's fault!" Sasuke wanted to face-palm himself. Luckily Sakura was oblivious, but Kakashi looked like Christmas had come early. Kakashi would tell Iruka, who couldn't lie to save his life. Plus the brunet would coo whenever he saw them, Naruto was like his son and he just wouldn't be able to help himself. It was time for some serious damage control.

"Maa. What's this, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. I was walking here and I saw the dobe hiding in a tree. He thought that he could scare me. He ended up falling out of the tree and landing on a pincone like an idiot." Sakura nodded. It sounded like something Naruto would do and has done in the past. Kakashi deflated a bit. He always assumed the perverse and hated to be proven wrong.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, why'd you call us out here? It's supposed to be recovery day!" Naruto had recovered enough to become hyper.

"I will be training you and Sasuke."

"Then why is _she_ here?" Sasuke was still hoping to make Sakura cry. He got a free pass to do so from Naruto for today only and he was damn well going to do it.

"Maa. That's because we need someone to heal all your injuries!" Kakashi got the creepy smile. They could tell by the eye crinkle. Bad things happened when he got the creepy smile.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training?"

"Jounin training! Aren't you excited?"

"B-but the exams are still three years away!" Naruto could fell the panic coming.

"Hn." For once Sasuke wanted to say more but his higher brainpower had shut down, leaving only instinct.

"Yes it is Naruto! And that's why we need to begin training now."

Sakura was thanking her lucky stars that medic nin went into specialized training after becoming chuunin. They received their jounin rank upon completing their medical exams. She began to fear for Sasuke and Naruto's lives when she saw the gleam in Kakashi's eye. The boys saw the gleam too. It was like the time when Kakashi discovered that there was only one copy of the newest _Icha Icha Paradise _left and went on a rampage to obtain it. All three of them still had nightmares from that day. Only one thing kept going through the boys' minds.

_'We are going to die slow and painful deaths.'_

.~*~.

It was wet. It had been raining ever since the two of them had been dumped in the middle of the forest somewhere in the fire country; at least Kakashi said that was where they were. He left them in the forest an hour after he had dropped the bomb that jounin training would begin. That had been two weeks ago. Kakashi had told them to stay alive for a month with only the clothes on their backs. Sasuke had already come up with 230 ways to get revenge in those two weeks.

"I hate the rain!"

"But Sasuke, you're emo and emos love the rain."

"Haha, very funny. Your sarcasm has at least improved. I'm all wet. I only like being wet when I'm seducing you."

"And it looks like your innuendoes have improved. Looks like Kakashi had an ulterior motive when he dumped us here." Naruto decided to drop the sensei the second Kakashi had taken their weapons away. Sure they had adapted by the second day and just had to relax for the rest of the month. What was really pissing them off was the rain. They were sure that Kakashi knew that this would happen and just wanted to torture them. The boys had already spent extended periods time in the wild before, so there was no reason for this survival test. No, it was more of a patience test.

"When this is over, Kakashi is dead."

"So you have said."

"Do you have any ideas or are you going to keep shooting mine down?"

"I think I have the perfect thing and if we do it right he can't get us back."

Sasuke perked up. The major flaw in all of his ideas was that Kakashi would pay them back ten fold. "So what is it?"

"Iruka."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Iruka will be wondering where we are and it's a guarantee that Kakashi lied about it. He probably said that I'm finally rebelling and you never visit Iruka unless I drag you along. We can use this to our advantage. When Kakashi comes to get us we need to look like we went through the ringer. Iruka will see us when we get back and demand why we look so bad. Kakashi will have to come clean and Iruka will be so pissed that he endangered us that he'll ban Kakashi to the couch for a month. Iruka's a devil when his baby is threatened."

Sasuke's black aura had come out. "Kukuku. Perfect."

**There you go! Yes the chapter's kind of short but it's part of some transitional chapters. Anyway the next chapter should be up in a few days. Till then, ja!**

**~maddie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I've been away, please don't kill me! And this is the last chapter of Broken. Don't worry, a sequel will come eventually.**

* * *

Broken

Chapter Eight

(Three years later)

"I'm freaking out," Nartuo mumbled. He was pacing a hole through the floor in the empty corridor where he and Sasuke were waiting to take their jounin practical. Sasuke was leaning against the wall watching his boyfriend have a complete panic attack.

"So I've noticed."

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Not likely, since you haven't eaten."

"I think I might pass out."

"If you do, I won't catch you." Naruto stopped pacing and rounded on his boyfriend, who, of course, raised an eyebrow and looked bored.

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"How can you be so calm!"

"Because I'm god."

"Arrg! Can't you be serious? We're about to take the test that will decide our future as ninja! If we fail we'll be stuck as chuunin forever! We can't go back now. We have to pass!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Then why are you channeling Shikamaru!" Sasuke sighed.

"Because dobe, we spent the last three years being trained for this by Kakashi. He was the devil incarnate and I don't care what he's says about this test. There's no way in hell that half the crap he put us through was necessary to pass. He was training us to join the ANBU, not to just pass the jounin exams. Therefore, we're not going to fail which means that there's no point in being nervous." Far from comforting Naruto, Sasuke's speech just made him begin to hyperventilate.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "Breathe, dobe. Trust me, you'll pass."

Naruto took a large breath and told himself to calm down. Correction, Kyuubi started to laugh at him, which broke through his panic attack.

"Kyuubi's laughing at me."

"Well she should. You're being ridiculous."

"You're just lucky you're hot because your personality sucks."

"So you tell me everyday."

"If I fail, I will kill you."

"You can try."

.~*~.

_BAM! _The door to Naruto's apartment hit the wall causing the knob to get stuck in the plaster. Two intoxicated jounin stumbled through the entryway before collapsing in a drunken heap on the couch.

"Hehe. Oops. Sasuke I think I broke the door."

"Shh dobe, you'll wake the neighbors," Sasuke whispered loudly.

"I will? Oh yeah! Haha!"

"Quiet. God, you're a loud drunk."

"So are you, teme."

"Am I? Oh." The men lay together in silence for a few minutes. "Dobe, your apartment sucks. You should move."

"Shut up. I'm poor. This is all I can afford."

"My place is much nicer than this." Naruto blinked owlishly.

"Sasuke? Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I think so. My brain's a bit fuzzy."

"Aww Sasuke! You're so cute! Of course I'll live with you!"

"Mmm? Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

.~*~.

Unfortunately, for Naruto and Sasuke the windows in the living room had no blinds… and were east facing. 5 AM wake up calls are not good for hangovers.

"Uhg. My head. Sasuke get off me, I need to vomit. For real this time."

"Oof." Sasuke rolled onto the floor and watched Naruto run into the bathroom. "Coffee." He slowly got up and shuffled to the kitchen. He put on the pot for the coffee. Naruto came stumbling out of the bathroom just as Sasuke placed two mugs of caffeinated heaven on the small table.

"Mmm, coffee. I knew there was a reason that I kept you around."

"Dobe, you are not allowed to speak until I finish at least a cup of coffee. I love you, but your voice makes my ears want to bleed." Naruto glared, but kept silent.

"Naruto!" Naruto shrieked, spilling his coffee all over his lap. Sasuke slammed his head on the table and prayed to be stuck by lighting. Saukra ran into the kitchen and flung herself into the last empty chair. "Naruto! I need your advice! I did something really stupid last night! Oh, hello, Sasuke."

"Sakura, what the hell! How'd you get in here? Breaking and entering is illegal."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Naruto, you're so dramatic. Besides, your door was open, so there was no crime."

"Oh. I must've broken it coming home last night."

"Kukuku. Was Sasuke a little too enthusiastic with your celebration?" Naruto spluttered and Sasuke buried his face in his arms. This could _not _be happening. "What? Oh, come on! You don't really think that _no one's_ noticed? Just because you don't jump each other in public doesn't mean that we're blind. Only the elders are that stupid. But that isn't why I'm here!"

"Why are you here, then, if not to tell us that we're out of the closet without knowing it?"

"Because you and Sasuke are my two gay best friends. You have to give me boy advice! And Sasuke, stop trying to hide; it's not manly."

"Shut up, Sakura. I'll do whatever I want and I'm not giving you advice. Go to Ino for your girl time. I'm gay not a bloody woman."

"But I need relationship advice and the two of you have been together the longest out of all our friends. And I need to know how to deal with someone who's emotionally handicapped. Please!"

"Fine. Naruto talk to her."

"W-what? Sasuke! Jeez, fine. What did you do?"

"I slept with Sai." Naruto blinked and Sasuke peeked out of his hidey-hole.

"Well that's jumping the gun just a bit, but it's about damn time that one of you did something."

"Eh?"

"Sai's been making eyes at you for years and the two of you have been dancing around the issue for ages."

"So, this is a good thing?"

"God, you're slow. _Yes_, now go home and enjoy your man."

"O-okay. Um, bye then." Sakura got up and left, looking confused and shell shocked. Naruto had used the voice on her. Sasuke looked up at his lover.

"That voice… gay."

"So says the man who asked me to move in with him."

"You remember that?"

"Damn straight. Now finish your coffee. We have things to move and rooms to paint."

.~*~.

"No way in hell."

"But I like it!"

"It's nauseating and I'm not having it in my house." Sasuke was staring in horror at the paint swatch in Naruto's hand. He knew that it was Naruto's favorite color, but there had to be limits. Neon orange was way past those limits.

"Have I told you lately that you're an ass?"

"Have I told you lately that I don't care? Pick a different color. It can be orange, but not so… blinding." At Naruto's beaming smile, Sasuke knew he'd been had. And sure enough, Naruto pulled out another orange swatch. It was a dusky color, like the sunset and definitely not blinding. Who knew that Naruto would actually pick something that wasn't loud?

"HA! I win!" Naruto held the color swatch like a trophy as he walked up to the counter. Not only did he get his orange room, but also Sasuke was the one who had to pay for the paint. Oh yes, today big things were happening. As Sasuke was counting out the bills, a runner for Tsunade appeared.

"Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san. You have been summoned by Hokage-sama immediately." Sometimes big things mean disasters.

.~*~.

This was wrong, all wrong. Naruto could feel the hate and rage filled chakra pressing down on him. Why was this happening? Why now? Just why? He knew what was coming. He never talked about it. Hell, he was afraid to, because _this_ is what would happen.

He and Sasuke kneeled in front of Tsunade's desk as she delivered the report. She felt that Sasuke needed to hear it from her and maybe Naruto would be able to keep him from doing something stupid. Judging from his chakra and empty eyes, though, made her lose that hope.

Two hours ago, a jounin from a neighboring village had collapsed in front of Kohona's gate. He was barely alive. When examined at the hospital, doctors found signs of torture. He was questioned upon regaining consciousness.

The jounin told them, "I was sent to deliver a message to Sasuke Uchiha. He said 'come find me, otouto.'" Itachi had come back and he wanted to play.

There was nothing Naruto could do. The chakra coming of Sasuke was choking him. It felt like he was slowly being crushed. Nothing can stand up to so much hate. Just as soon as it came, the pressure was gone. Naruto opened eyes that he didn't know he had closed and looked at Tsunade. Her pale face told him why breathing had become easier. Sasuke had disappeared with his rage.

There was no point in looking for him. Naruto knew he left. The entire reason he feared mentioning Itachi was because he knew that Sasuke was still consumed with the need for revenge. It was stupid of him really, to think that if he pretended that Itachi had died that eventually Sasuke would forget. But Sasuke was broken and didn't want to be fixed.

So Naruto hoped and prayed that Itachi would never resurface. If he was never heard from, then Sasuke wouldn't go after him and they could stay happy forever. But life doesn't follow the wishes of man. It was the end.

* * *

**Oh lordy, I know that some of you want to roast me on a spit right now, but don't worry. This is just the beginning. Honestly, Sasuke can't be a douche bag without Naruto finding and beating the sense back into him. **


End file.
